Naruto:Legend of the light dragon
by Astol
Summary: What if Naruto was more fragile than he let on? And does Naruto really know who he is? heavily AU overprotective Brother!Spyro alive!Ignitus shy!Naruto CynderXSpyro NarutoX(I don' know yet waiting for suggestion)
1. Prologue:Death is just the begining

**Astol: Hello guys here is my new story I felt bad when giving up purple dragon of Zero so I chose to make an another story. **

"talking"

'thinking'

_location_

**Prologue: Death is just an other beginning**

A long, long time ago, in the city of Warfang, a dragoness laid an egg unlike any other, for this egg was purple.

There was prophecy that announced the birth of the purple dragon who would with his immense power lead the world into an age of gold. And the dragon that hatched from the egg was indeed powerful for he had the potential to master every elements, his name was Malefor.

The young dragon was taught by the Ancients the most powerful dragon of each element. Under their tutelage Malefor grew powerful, and mastered the elements one by one: Fire, Earth, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Water and elements that were never seen before.

His power seemed to grow without limit, without control. The Ancients panicked, for Malefor's power was slowly but surely spiralling out of control, and the young dragon seemed to start to no longer listen to his mentors. Eager for more power, when he saw that his mentors no longer had anything to teach, Malefor began to experiment with the most forbidden and dangerous form of magic: The Dark Arts.

Born from the knowledge of the demons, the Dark Arts were unpredictable and could unleash unspeakable chaos and destruction.

Now horrified by Malefor's actions, the Ancients begged him to stop, but Malefor would not listen, all he cared for was more power. Seeing this in an attempt to make him see how wrong he was the Ancients banished him. They thought he would see his error…Alas how wrong they were.

Malefor felt betrayed and his pain and sorrow eventually became unbridled hatred for the Ancients, and with the time he started to hate the entire world, and desired nothing more than the destruction of all that exist.

Twisted by his dark powers Malefor corrupted the Apes the enemies of the dragons and taught them how to harness the power of the crystals, the source of the dragons' power and vitality.

He took the name of Dark Master, leading his army of apes; he waged a war against the Ancients and all those who followed them.

In a desperate attempt to win the war the Ancients sealed Malefor in the Convexity which is sort of like an airlock between the dragon realm and the dark realms beyond.

It worked but did not stop the war from raging on and destroying everything, the dragons were seeing their populations exterminated and in the end the remaining dragons went into hiding while the last four guardians protected the last clutch of egg from the apes. The guardians thought they were safe but fate chose to prove them wrong.

In an attack, a single raid, the temple fell to the dark forces three of the Guardian were captured while the fourth one Ignitus guardian of fire took with him the last hope of the world, a purple dragon egg, which he let drift on a river hoping it would bring it to safety.

Meanwhile the apes savagely, like the monster they were, crushed one by one the eggs leaving only one unharmed, and they took it with them.

And during this scene the most revolting thing that happened, perhaps the most horrible crime you can imagine was perpetrated. A small hatchling who just came out of his egg was savagely killed, with a single strike of axe that ended his life that has just began.

When everyone was gone a woman appeared in a flash of pink light.

She wore a long white dress-like robe that allows her legs to be plainly seen. The dress has a gold metal belt around her middle as well as golden choker around her neck, golden armlets, and golden anklets. There is a sun like pendant with a reflective surface that is held by a chain and lays to rest between her breasts. She wears her black hair in a high yet long ponytail with a bang over the left side of her face and has violet eyes and a red dot on her forehead.

She looked at the broken body of the hatchling; her eyes were full of sorrow.

"The child who had just come into the world, is the purest and most innocent form of life that exist…how can someone take a life so full of possibilities?" the women asked herself as she laid a hand on the corpse an orb of cyan light come out of it, the mysterious woman cradled.

"such a beautiful soul… I don't care how much Kami will pester me for interfering with world out of our realm; I will give you a second chance to live, not as a dragon not even in this world. But don't worry nothing will happen to you ever again for I'll be watching over you" she said with a gentle smile as she raised her hand to the sky as the soul took flight and soared across the stars disappearing from sight.

_In the human world_

It is a peaceful night in Konoha everyone is asleep but if one of them was awake he would see a cyan light falling from the skies reaching inside an apartment and finally stopping above the sleeping form of a pregnant woman with long red hair before lowering itself until it touched her body and disappeared inside.

_**End of the prologue**_

**Astol: I hope you liked it and want to know what happen those who follow Son of the Earth Warder already know who is the mysterious woman.  
**


	2. Chapter 1:Fate is a bitch

**Astol: Hello guys here is the new chapter, I wanted to ask you if any of you had any idea of elements for Naruto because I'm going to give him four elements which include his element of light so I need three elements suggestion and if you have any pairing in mind feel free to suggest since my mind is not made. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Fate is a bitch**

'Thought'

"Talk"

_location_

_Heaven-Bosatsu's Palace- in the gardens_

"At least I'm back home I thought this annoying god meeting was gonna make me die of boredom!" exclaimed the mysterious woman.

"Hello Bosatsu-chan" said a man with short lavender hair and storm blue eyes who wore a dark blue hakama which was decorated by drawing of a sea storm and he also wore a dark blue kataginu with the kanji for tempest on his back over a navy blue kimono. He was watching in the pond with seriousness and now that Bosatsu was here it turned into worry.

"So any good news from the human world Susanoo-kun?" asked Bosatsu goddess of mercy and compassion.

She looked to the pond when receiving no response to see something that shocked her. It was the Third Hokage of Konoha taking his function again announcing the Death of the fourth and the sealing of the Kyūbi in a new host which was a small baby with blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Bosatsu's face starts to twist in anger seeing the obvious hatred in the eyes of some shinobi for the child because she already knew the culprit.

"Damn it! Fate chose to be a bitch again! No wonder no one like that drama-queen always spreading her shitty tragedies everywhere! And she wonder why she does not have many followers!" ranted Bosatsu as she start to pace while fuming.

Suddenly a woman with long black hair and red eyes with black sclera wearing a long black dress with purple outline came out of the shadows.

"Hello Susanoo, Bosatsu what's up?" asked Yami Goddess of darkness when she saw Bosatsu pacing 'Damn it! She is at it again!' she thought.

She immediately got worried, and grabbed Susanoo's hand trying to sneak out of the palace with him.

" Hello Yami- Wait what happening?" asked Susanoo as je was dragged by Yami.

"We must get out of here or else Bosatsu will make us part of her plot! When she is pacing like that it mean she is planning on something, and it usually end with those who helped her being on the receiving end of Kami-onee-sama's lightning whip!" explained Yami as she and Susanoo got caught by some sort of cloth that warped around them, it was the shawl draped over Bosatsu's arms that lengthened and bonded them like a lasso.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Bosatsu with a sickly sweet voice.

"Looks like we're in for it" said Yami with a nervous smile.

"Yes, you are going to help me whether you like it or not!" replied Bosatsu with a frown.

"Okay what's the plan to save the kid from Fate's evil hands?" asked Susanoo in a sarcastic tone.

Bosatsu had an evil smirk on her lips which made Yami shiver "Susanoo you are going to bring me Ryūjin and I don't want a single complaint. You will bring him here and I don't care if you have to storm his ass over here with a tornado!" the storm god swallowed and nodded "You Yami since you're good at sneaking on peoples" Bosatsu snapped her fingers and a paper appeared in her hand "You will go to the Dragon realm, in a place called White Isle there you will find the place were a dragon named the Chronicler lives; I want you to put this page in his book of prophecies, it will allow me to check its content and modify it" Yami nodded and took the paper and vanished in the shadows and Susanoo followed by disappearing in a Tornado.

Then Bosatsu looked at the pond, watching Naruto she said "no one will harm you kid. I promised and I will keep my words."

_Dragon realm-White isle_

"Here I am, yes it should be here" said Yami to herself as she came out of the shadows into a room filled with books that had a strangely big hourglass and other curious items.

Yami looked around to see the Chronicler. The grey and white dragon (I'm choosing the colour scheme from Eternal Night because I hate his colours in DotD) was asleep snoring loudly.

Yami started to search the room for the book of prophecies careful to not awake the old dragon.

'Not this one, not this one…but where in hell is that thrice damned book! And this guy's snoring start to get on my nerves, it make me want to tear off each of his scales and make him beg for mercy and then I'll- wait what is this' thought Yami Angrily as none of the book in the room was the one she was looking for and she was about to give up when she saw a book under the Chronicler's paws.

She grimaced 'Shit this is not going to be easy'

She carefully slid the book from under the elder's paws and looked in it

'Yes this is the one!' thought Yami cheerfully as she put the page given by Bosatsu in the book.

'Ah and the annoying snoring has ended… wait… if the snoring has ended… that mean…oh crap!' she turn around to see the Chronicler awake.

"Who are you?" the Elder asked with a threatening edge.

"Sorry no time for pillow talk big guy" said Yami smirking obviously unimpressed as she vanished in the shadows leaving the book behind.

The Chronicler looked at his book to see nothing has been changed or so he thought 'I wonder what she wanted and who she was' thought the aged dragon

_Moments later_

Yami came back announcing the job was done.

"Good" Bosatsu snapped her fingers an a book appeared she opened it to start reading "just as I thought…the time here and in the dragon realm does not flow at the same pace, and if I was to make a guess I would say the flow of time is twice as fast in the dragon realm" said Bosatsu pacing again 'everything is working out nicely I'll just have to make sure that Naruto and his former family survive and everything will be for the best'

"Wait you're evaluating the time flow it mean that you are going to connect the two worlds and in order to do it you will have to create a rift in time and space and doing this would anger Kami to the point she would kill us!" ranted Yami as she panicked.

"Relax there is portal made by the ancient mages that connect the two worlds, it has not been activated in thousands of years but it's still working" Replied the goddess of mercy and compassion.

At this moment a tornado appeared and carrying Susanoo and an elderly man with long white beard and long white hair and sea green eyes; the man wore a long blue chinese robe.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the old man obviously furious.

"Ryūjin-jiji I need your help, look at the pond and tell me what the soul of this chid is like" replied Bosatsu.

The Dragon god grumbled and then stared at the pond with his sea green eyes, at first he saw nothing special then his eyes widened, he sported a shocked look over his face.

"How can this child have the soul of a dragon!? Bosatsu what have you done this time?" snarled the angered dragon god, how could Bosatsu dare to trespasses in his realm.

"See he was a young dragon from another world, who has been killed as soon as he was out of his egg" explained Bosatsu staring at the ground, her eyes were full of sorrow, and her mind was a storm in which mixed anger and sadness while remembering this scene.

"I see. What do you want me to do?" asked the dragon god before adding "I'm ready to help, but I'll have you know this kid is really on the far border line of my realm"

"Thanks I just need you to allow him to turn into his original form and back to his human one" answered Bosatsu.

"So you want him to be a half dragon? What do I get in this?" asked Ryūjin.

"Well, if you do it I'll make sure that Izanagi don't know you had an affair with his wife" whispered Bosatsu in his ear with a grin.

"Damn you, blackmailing me how can you! then here it is" said the old man showing his hands as in the right one appeared a vial and in the left one a cut formed letting his silver blood run free. The blood suddenly starts to flow in the air and then right into the vial, when it was full the cut on the dragon's hand disappeared and said dragon gave the vial to the goddess.

"Thank you very much Ryūjin-jiji" said Bosatsu with a smirk as she teleported disappearing in a flash of pink light.

_Konoha-Sarutobi clan compound-Nursery _

The nursery was empty as Hiruzen had left Naruto sleep in his crib so no one was there to see Bosatsu appear and leaning over the crib to see Naruto was not asleep.

The newborn blinked seeing Bosatsu and then smiled and laughed.

Bosatsu squealed at how cute the baby was.

"You remember me, oh yes you do" cooed Bosatsu taking out the vial of blood from Ryūjin and made the blood levitate then made Naruto swallow it. Once Naruto drank the silver blood his eyes glowed blue for a short time and he fell asleep and Bosatsu put him back into his crib with a smile.

"Mission complete!" she said to herself while snapping her fingers and vanishing from the place in the same pink light she had come in.

**End Chapter 1**

**Astol: I hope you guys enjoyed it, so review for I still wait for more pairing suggestion to make my mind plus I will give Naruto four elements, one is already chosen it's the element of light which is basically laser beam that burn through anything and is a weakness for the creature of shadows.**

**Here is one group of elements I thought about but you are free from giving other Ideas because I'm not satisfied with this one: **

**-Light**

**-Wind**

**-Water**

**-Electricity **


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets revealed

**Chapter 2**

**Secrets revealed**

_Time in human realm: 8 years later/ time in dragon realm: 16 years later_

_White Isle_

It' been sixteen years since the strange being of shadows sneaked into the Chronicler's home to read The book of prophecies, Malefor has been defeated a year ago by Spyro the purple Dragon and Cynder the former Terror of the skies.

But things did not happen as they should have, and to the Chronicler it was the proof that a strong power was at work

"I have to summon Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus" said the Chronicler to himself

_Warfang _

Spyro was sitting by a fountain in the streets of Warfang deep in his thoughts.

'Well, here we are Cynder will be there soon, and…I'll to tell her how I feel'

It has been a year since the world was at peace and Spyro remembered well what happened in the world's core after Malefor's sealing, what Cynder said as he put the world back together: _"I love you"_.

These words haunted his mind and obsessed him, could not think of anything else because he wanted to tell her that he felt the same, but he feared that these word were just said because they thought that death was the only outcome.

So there he is waiting for the black dragoness because he found the courage to tell her these very same words.

"Hello bro! So how is it going? Still fat and smelly I see" said Sparx as he flied by

"Sparx get out of my sight" replied Spyro with a stern look.

Sparx was shocked then he saw Cynder coming their way "Oh I see, so that's how it is. My brother is on a date! Spyro and Cynder sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sung Sparx.

"Shut up SPARX!" snarled Spyro.

"oh you dragons can be so grumpy" muttered Sparx

'Damn it with Sparx there it's not gonna be easy, oh damn it! I'll just say it, I have waited for too long already to cower now!' thought Spyro

"Hello guys! So Spyro what did you want to tell me?" asked Cynder with a smile.

"Well Cynder I wanted to tell you that…I…" began Spyro before falling asleep.

Cynder also fell asleep leaving Sparx alone.

"Here we go again, can't the Chronicler send a letter for a change" said Sparx rolling his eyes.

_White Isle _

Spyro and Cynder found themselves in place they knew all too well.

'Damn it! Is the entire world doing all it can to stop me from reveal my feelings! When it's not Sparx it's the Chronicler, it's really getting on my nerves!' fumed Spyro.

"Spyro, Cynder you are here too? But where are we?" asked Ignitus.

"We are on White Isle in the Chronicler's home" explained Spyro.

"Yes I summoned you because I discovered a lot of things, if you wonder why you are here" said the Chronicler

"What is it that you discovered honourable Chronicler" asked Ignitus with a bow, The Chronicler was a being of legend that was revered among the dragons for being the wisest of them all.

"First Ignitus do you remember how you survived in the belt of fire" asked the Chronicler.

Now Cynder and Spyro were interested because the fire Guardian never really explained how he survived.

"Well…"

-Flashback-

_After using the last of his strength to send Spyro and Cynder beyond the belt of fire Ignitus was surrounded by the flames he was resigned to accept his fate._

_'Spyro I'm sorry…I wanted to tell you the truth, but it seems that it was not mean to be" thought Ignitus but suddenly seemingly coming out of nowhere a voice rang in his mind._

_"No! I won't allow this! You still have much to do!" shouted the voice._

_A strange pink glow enveloped Ignitus and took the form of a lotus flower which exploded in a bright pink flash taking Ignitus away._

_When he awoke he was in the valley of Avalar and everything seemed to be normal again._

_-Flashback end-_

"I always wondered who it was... Oh but now that I think about it I should tell you the truth" said Ignitus with a look in his eyes that was a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"Yes it is time Ignitus because it is another point that will connect everything" stated the Chronicler.

Spyro looked at Ignitus with hope but also confusion unsure of what to think.

"Spyro… I am your father" said Ignitus.

Spyro was too shocked to say anything, sure it's not like he was a purple mini-Ignitus.

But he finally recovered to reply "Well it's good to know that one of my parents is alive, but why reveal it only now?" asked Spyro tears falling from his eyes.

"I could not tell you because I felt like I have failed you and did not deserve to be your father after all I endangered you, your mother is dead, and your brother too" explained crying.

"My brother?" asked Spyro.

"Yes he was part of the clutch that was destroyed" explained Ignitus.

"But how could you know it was male if he was still an egg?" asked Cynder curious who then put her paws other her mouth seeing how hurt Ignitus was while thinking about this.

"Temperature difference, male eggs are slightly warmer" explained the Chronicler.

"But it was not your fault you could not do anything, and you cannot change the past" replied Spyro who got close to Ignitus and nuzzled him.

"While this is really touching we are not here for this. This is just part of what I wanted to talk about. Cynder you also received help from this strange voice didn't you?" asked the Chronicler

"Well yes…"

-Flashback-

_It was during the fight against Malefor. The evil dragon had made Cynder doubt herself and took control of her making the black dragoness attack Spyro._

_'Damn it I can't stop it!' thought Cynder prisoner in her own mind once again._

_Outside of her mind the dark Cynder was attacking Spyro who did retail._

_"Fight back! Why won't you fight back!?" Dark Cynder snarled in her distorted voice._

_"Because you've left me with nothing to fight for" replied Spyro._

_Inside of her mind Cynder struggled harder making it even more difficult for Malefor to control her but not enough to release her. _

_"You have to fight don't give up!" encouraged a mysterious voice in her mind._

_'I…I can't I'm not strong enough to break free!' cried out Cynder._

_"Then will do it together! Let me lend you my strength!" said the voice._

_Suddenly Cynder felt warmth invade her, she felt stronger than either before as if nothing could resist her._

_The darkness around Cynder faded away, she was herself again._

_"There is always something"_

_-Flashback end-_

"Just as I thought! You see 16 years ago a strange being sneaked in here and took a look at the book of prophecies. I'm pretty sure the voice and this being are one and the same or there is at least a relation, because you see the destiny announced by the prophecies was: death for Ignitus in the fire belt, and he would then be my successor as the Chronicler of the new age, and Cynder was to betray you staying on the Dark Master's side. But this being changed everything meaning she since I suppose it is female, has a power that allow her to defy Destiny itself. She seemed to be an ally that is bending destiny to your advantage young dragon but I think she has motives of her own" explained the Chronicler when the sound of clapping echoed in the room.

"Ding Dong we've got a winner!" mockingly said Bosatsu applauding and laughing her ass off at the top of the big hourglass in the centre of the room.

"Who are you? You are not the one that Sneaked in the last time" said the Chronicler unnerved by the goddess' antics.

"My name is Kanzeon Bosatsu and please don't confuse me with Yami it' her who sneaked in I was the 'voice' " explained Bosatsu.

"Bosatsu… Yami… these names, I have seen them some where before" said the Chronicler making a book levitate out of its shelf and open in front of him.

"There it is they are goddesses from the human realm! Kanzeon Bosatsu goddess of mercy and compassion and Yami goddess of darkness, chaos, and regent of Hell" read the Chronicler as he paled.

"Bosatsu, I have to thank you saved me and allowed me to be with my son so I'm forever in your debt and I'll do anything to repay you" said Ignitus bowing respectfully.

"You have no need to repay me I do that because I made a promise to your son" replied Bosatsu with a gentle smile.

"I don't think I ever heard you or met you before" said Spyro as everyone looked at him.

"No not you, I promised to your brother" added Bosatsu shocking Ignitus and Spyro.

"But he is dead! He cannot be alive can he?" asked Ignitus with hope.

"Well infact you see he Hatched during the raid on the temple and died killed by an apes, but I felt so much sorrow seeing this that I broke the rule instated by Kami-sama the creator of my realm and interfered with your realm by taking his soul and reincarnating him into a human boy, and I promised to watch over him and make sure he was happy alas due to some circumstances it did worked as planned, so I made sure he would have his family here and would be able to be a dragon again, and don't worry you did not loose much time with him since he is only height years old due to the fact that when the realms are not connected the time go at different paces" Explained Bosatsu.

"Tell me why it did not work as planned?" asked Ignitus worried about his son, even tough he could not be happier since he was alive.

"I can't explain we do not have much time, I already activated the portal and it is only a matter of hours before Kami knows it so we have to take him now! I added a spell to the portal so only you three (she pointed at Ignitus, Cynder and Spyro can go through), me and Naruto can go through, and another spell to make you human while in the other realm to not bring unwanted attention, I will also accompany you to bring you to Naruto" answered the goddess of mercy.

All three dragons nodded at the goddess understanding what has to be done.

Bosatsu snapped her fingers and she teleported to the portal's temple, and dismissed the dream-summoned dragons, leaving the Chronicler alone.

'I have a feeling that this is going to bring more troubles' thought the elder.

They awoke in an ancient temple instead of Warfang, in the centre of the room they were in on pedestal, was a massive ring of stone with strange glowing purple runes all over its surface and inside of the stone was a bright blue light and if you looked at it you could see the inside of another temple.

"There's no turning back now is everyone ready?" asked Bosatsu.

She got nothing but three shout of 'yes' as she entered the portal and the dragons followed her.

'We're coming brother so be safe until we arrive, please' thought Spyro a bit worried.

**End chapter 2**

**Astol: I hope you enjoyed it** **I will reveal Naruto's elements in the next chapter until then goodbye. And don't forget to review to give me your suggestion and tell me what you liked. **


	4. Chapter 3:family reunion

**Chapter 3:**

**Family ****reunion**

"Ah! No!" screamed Naruto who awoke from a nightmare.

"Oh again…" said Naruto looking around to see he was in his bed "oh crap I'm going to be late!" exclaimed Naruto seeing the clock.

Naruto prepared himself incredibly fast since he was used to be late.

He came out of his apartment dashing for the Academy choosing to go for the roof to avoid the crowd since it was the Kyuubi festival, and like each year the villagers were angry at him for seemingly no reason, and more so on this day.

_Academy-classroom_

Naruto Went into the classroom through a window, and then shied away seeing the stare he got from the other kids. Naruto hated to attract attention because all the attention he could get was hatred and anger from the villagers.

"Hello Naruto" greeted Hinata

"Hello Hinata" replied Naruto

"Yo Naruto, Hinata how is it going!" barked Kiba grabbing their shoulders.

Both Naruto and Hinata eeped in surprise and Kiba looked at them and sighed in defeat.

"You two are really too shy. Hinata, I can understand, but you Naruto; I mean you are a boy, man" said Kiba remembering the first time he met the blond.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey look! That's the freak my mom talked about!" exclaimed one kid._

_"Sure he looks like a freak! We should teach him a lesson for being one!" replied the other kid._

_"Hey freak!" they shouted_

_Naruto turned around to look at them and asked "Huh yeah… what do you-"_

_"We're going to bit your freakiness out of you!" shouted the first kid as he punched Naruto who fell to the ground and both kid started to beat the blond when a dog bit the first kid._

_"Ha! Stupid dog what are you doing!" shouted the kid._

_"The question is; what are __**you**__ doing?" shouted Kiba who was walking Akamaru and the three Haimaru brothers._

_Kiba saw Naruto was on the ground and got angry just like the triplets and Akamaru who started to growl threateningly at the kids._

_"You better piss off before I let the dog take care of you! Now scram!" barked Kiba making the boys run for their life._

_"Thanks" said Naruto as he got on his feet._

_"Don't mention it you needed help I just did what I felt was right. The name is Kiba Inuzuka" replied Kiba with a proud smirk._

_"I-I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" replied the blond._

_-Flashback End-_

"Oh please Kiba! Naruto is the cutest boy in this class so don't you dare making him into a brute like you!" shouted Ino.

"What you would like him to stay this girly" replied Kiba staring at the blond.

"Well you can't say that this is not better than being loud and bratty" argued Ino as two kept bickering.

"But Naruto why were you late?" asked Shikamaru who has been awakened by the argument between Kiba and Ino.

"Well…" began Naruto who shift uncomfortably.

"It was this dream again" asked Shikamaru who got a nod from Naruto.

Then Chouji asked "What dream? The one in which you get killed by an ape with an axe?" just to have Naruto nod one more time.

Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's hood right into Naruto's arm and give him a few licks comforting the boy.

"Funny how Naruto easily befriended Akamaru" remarked Ino with a chuckle.

"It's not just Akamaru or my clan's nin-kens it's all the animals who like him even the most annoying one" explained Kiba

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto and Kiba were playing outside the Hokage tower when a scared cat fell out from a window. It landed on Kiba's face and scratched him leaving red streaks on the boys face. Naruto took the cat in his arm and before the cat reached to him with its claws Naruto started scratching him behind the ear, the cat calmed down and was now purring in Naruto's arms._

_Then Naruto went inside the tower at the mission office where he found the Hokage and a 'pleasantly plump' lady which was the fire daimyo's wife._

_"Oh my Tora oh thank you young boy!" she said Taking the scared cat in her arm and squeezing the life out of the poor animal._

_"No! Stop! You're hurting him!" said Naruto_

_"What?" asked the lady._

_"Yes it hurt him when squeeze him like that, just scratch him behind the ears and you'll see" added Naruto._

_The Fire Daimyo's wife did as she was told and squealed when she heard the cat purr._

_"Oh my little Tora is all cuddly! Thank you boy" replied the lady with a smile _

_"The brat did nothing impressive!" scoffed Mebuki Haruno _

_At these word Tora jumped out of his mistress arm to scratch Mebuki's face and jumped back in his mistress arm an winked at Naruto_

_"Naruto how did you caught Tora so fast?" asked the Hokage._

_"All this cat needed was that someone shows a little bit of compassion and sympathy" answered Naruto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_-Flashback end-_

"Yeah Naruto has always been good with the animals. After all time to time he is helping Hana-onee-chan with the clinic" added Kiba with a smile.

"Well whatever ,Naruto remember what I told you about my aunt, she is a psychiatrist and a very good one she could help you understand what your dream mean, let's say I'd take you to her after class?" offered Ino.

"O-okay thank you Ino" answered the blond.

_After class at the Yamanaka clan compound _

"Hello Ino-chan who is your friend?" asked a middle aged woman with long Platinum blond hair falling down to her lower back with two bangs framing her face she had the same aquamarine eyes as Ino, she wore a purple kimono. She was Haruka Yamanaka her Father's twin sister.

"Hello Haruka-oba-chan this is Naruto he need your help" said Ino.

"Oh but I'll gladly help him. So what is the problem?" asked Haruka with a gentle smile.

"Well there is this dream that come back every night, but I don't understand why" explained Naruto.

"I will take a look at this just stay put" said Haruka.

Haruka started to make hand signs before doing a tiger seal with one hand and putting two fingers with her other hand on Naruto's forehead then she turned her hand like a key and there was wave chakra.

_Naruto's mindscape-memory library_

When Naruto opened his eyes he was what looked like a giant library, there were so many books it amazed Naruto

"Where are we? He asked to Haruka.

"We are in your memory Naruto-san, now please focus on the dream you made" Replied Haruka.

Naruto did as he was told and one of the books glowed, Haruka immediately went to take the book and frowned at where it was. 'The memories section? Why a dream is classified as a memory? It may have to do with a really painful event' thought Haruka seeing the book was black and another thing that shocked and horrified her was the number on the book:-1.

'A negative figure! It should simply not be possible!' thought the psychiatrist.

Haruka opened the book and lived the memory; she was inside of confined space then broke out of it only to get killed by an axe-wielding ape, it felt too real to be a dream it was a memory without a single doubt.

_Back in the real world_

Haruka was still shocked of what she discovered she broke out of her stupor when Ino spoke to her.

"So what did you find?" asked Ino a bit worried seeing the look on her aunt's face

"Well I can tell two things: one this not a dream it was classified as a memory and felt like it, two the book had a negative figure on its cover" stated Haruka still a bit disturbed by her discovery.

"A negative figure! This is impossible! The figure on the cover is the date! It would mean that before Naruto even had a proper brain and a soul he already had a memory!" exclaimed Ino unable to believe it since it was against everything her father taught her about the human mind's mechanic.

"I know but I just say what I saw with my own two eyes!" argued Haruka.

Naruto was confused and could not make sense of this mess at all; how could he have memories before his life even started?

_This night in a cave of Konoha's forest_

"Here we are the human realm!" announced Bosatsu as she came out of the portal she looked at the three dragons that were now human and struggled to stand on their feet.

Spyro was now a sixteen years old boy with vaguely short blond hair and purple eyes, he wear a black jacket with a purples shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves on his hand, and black jeans along with standard ninja sandals.

Cynder was a girl with long black hair and green eyes, her skin was kind of pale (not as sickly as Sai or Orochimaru). She wear a short sleeved black shirt along with a scarlet scarf, black jeans, and long fingerless glove with silver armor guard with the same design she had on her shoulders as a dragon.

Ignitus on other hand was a man that looked at least forty and had half-long red hair, a short beard, and red eyes. He wears a long crimson haori with a black kanji for fire along with a dark orange kimono and a crimson hakama.

"How can the human walk around with all those layer of clothes!" grumbled Ignitus.

"They're just used to it, I guess" answered Bosatsu.

"Well I don't feel like getting used to this, so let's find Spyro's brother and be done with it" said Cynder.

"Yes follow me" said Bosatsu snapping her finger changing her clothes for a navy blue kimono to not seem weird to anyone in the village.

When they arrived at the door they got hailed by the guards.

"Hey guys what a lovely family I suppose you're here for the Kyuubi festival?"

Bosatsu's eyes widened 'it's today! But the ANBUs tasked with Naruto's protection are nowhere from what I can sense… damn it! What if it's a plot from the civilian councilor Miro to get rid of Naruto?'

The councillor Miro was the director of a very influent merchant guild of Hi no Kuni, he lost his wife to the Kyūbi and blinded by his hatred he think that killing Naruto is killing the Kyūbi; Bosatsu has no doubt he would stop to nothing to kill the boy.

And it was a fact that the anger and sorrow of the villagers who had lost someone in the Kyūbi's attack was at its strongest on the anniversary of that cursed day.

"Yes indeed thanks for the greeting" replied Bosatsu with a forced smile and once she and the three dragons were out of sight of the guard she told them "We must be fast I have a bad feeling! Very bad!" as she dashed in the streets with Ignitus, Spyro and Cynder hot on her heels.

They arrived in a small alley to see a crowd of villagers that screamed about killing a demon or some nonsense of the same sort.

"This is what I feared they're beating him… again" muttered Bosatsu.

Spyro and Ignitus dashed and went through the crowd to find Naruto beaten and bleeding.

While Ignitus kept the control of himself to take his son to safety knowing that Spyro would not be able to control his anger.

Suddenly Spyro was shrouded in darkness his eyes becoming white and glowing.

_**"How can you dare to hurt my brother!" **_shouted Spyro with his voice twisted and distorted by the darkness that took over him.

There was two type of reaction to this in the mob:

The 'smart' one which consisted of cowering in fear and run away for dear life hoping Spyro would not follow.

And the 'foolish' one which was the morons and the very stupid shinobi who choose to stay to fight and kill the demon and his brother.

Those who chose the foolish option were met their end with a powerful blast of convexity that simply annihilated them.

During this Bosatsu was about to heal Naruto when a golden light enveloped her.

"No not now-" she was interrupted and teleported away.

"Damn it looks like Kami discovered everything! Now what are we doing the portal is to far away, he would die before we could get him to our realm to use red crystals" said Cynder who started to panic because it was not suppose to happen like this.

Then they saw a man running to them, he had his brown hair tied in a pineapple like haircut and he had a scar crossing his nose, he wore the standard Konoha Chūnin uniform.

"Oh no! Naruto! We must bring him to the hospital quickly! Can you carry him?" said Iruka looking at Ignitus who nodded.

_**"Who are you?" **_asked Spyro

"My name is Iruka Umino I'm Naruto's teacher" explained Iruka a little scared of the teen that was coated in what looked like black chakra to him.

"Spyro calm down! He's there to help." Shouted Cynder to force Spyro to break out of his dark fury.

The darkness faded away as Spyro calmed down and said "Lead the way."

Iruka guided them to the hospital where he knew a doctor that they could trust.

Once at the reception desk Iruka talked to one of the nurse.

"We need to see the doctor Eboshi, tell her it is an emergency!" said Iruka.

"Wait for I second I will call her-" suddenly when the nurse saw Naruto her face was now filled with disgust "What is the demon-brat doing here! _It _is not an emergency! We don't treat the demons here!" replied the nurse.

'Are all the villagers cruel enough to see a child dying and not do a thing to save him!' thought Cynder.

Spyro felt his anger rose again and was about to let it out once again when he felt a pressure in the air. It seemed to be concentrated on the nurse somehow, said nurse who was now cowering in fear.

Spyro pinpointed the source of the pressure: it was a woman in her early twenties with long sky blue hair forest green eyes who wore a yellow shirt, a lab coat and navy blue baggy pants, she had the Konoha Hitai-ate tied around her neck and had a pissed off look on her face that screamed 'you cross me, you die'.

The nurse was paralyzed by fear and was nearly wetting herself as the woman's eye went from her to Naruto.

"You in red make yourself useful, and set the boy on the bed in the room right there" said the woman pointing to an open door; Ignitus did as he was told.

"Now to deal with you!" she said as she looked at the nurse sending even more killing intent to her "I'm sure you remember the oath you had to say in front of me when you were employed here?'I swear to help all of those who are in need of medical assistance no matter who they are', you just broke this oath; you are a worthless piece of trash! Now pack your things you're fired! I have no use for a waste of flesh and space such as you in my hospital! Now fuck off!" she shouted punctuating the end of each sentence with a stronger spike of Killing Intent making the nurse fainting with the last one. She then went for the room where her patient awaited her.

"Damn, I don't know who she is or what this pressure in the air was, but I already like her" said Cynder with a smile.

"It was Eboshi the apprentice of Tsunade of the three legendary Sannin, she an expert in medical jutsu only second to her mentor which mean she is basically the second best healer in the world, the pressure you felt was killing intent it is a wave of spiritual energy released by the shinobi of high level, when fuelled by anger it's even stronger and can make the target see its own death in some cases." Explained Iruka.

"This explain why you trust her so much" said Spyro impressed by the status Eboshi held in this realm.

"In fact it is more than just this; you see she was part of Naruto's mother old team when she was a Genin, before Tsunade took her on apprenticeship, and she promised her to protect him; he's sort of like a little brother to her, the last family she still have." Added Iruka

Spyro understood how Eboshi felt, and the mention of Naruto's mother reminded him that he had human parents who are most likely dead since Bosatsu needed them to take Naruto away from this village.

Finally Eboshi came out of the room with a smile; Spyro and Cynder went to talk to her.

"How is Naruto doing?" asked Spyro.

"He is fine, I healed the injuries but they were already partially healed so I did not much" stated Eboshi.

"Still thank you for helping my brother" said Spyro

"Your brother? But you don't look like Kushina-sensei or Mina-"immediately Eboshi clamped her hands over mouth knowing that she nearly revealed an S-rank secret to a stranger.

"huh it is quiet complicated…" answered Spyro 'How am I going to explain that a goddess brought my brother back from the dead without them calling me a liar'

"Well in fact I'm the legal guardian of Naruto" said Ignitus after it was his son so it was not really a lie just the legal part was not right.

"huh? " then Eboshi face palmed "Oh stupid me! The red hair, I should have known; you are part of the Uzumaki clan right?" asked Eboshi.

'Oh looks like the luck is on my side, but I'm pretty sure it was part of Bosatsu's plan' thought Ignitus with a smile "Yes indeed I'm Ignitus Uzumaki I'm here to take Naruto with me since he his parents are dead"

"Well brats you will make sure no one and I say no one go inside the room while Naruto is asleep, you Iruka you will take Uzumaki-san to lord Hokage, and I will get back to work I have many more patients waiting for me." she said "Stupid drunkards who don't know when to stop" grumbled Eboshi as she went back to work.

Iruka put a hand and did the hand sign for the shunshin with the other hand taking Ignitus with him while Spyro and Cynder went to the room were Naruto was resting.

'I'm alone with her so it is time now, there is no one to bother us' thought Spyro "Cynder there is something that I wanted to tell you"

"Yes Spyro, what is it?" asked Cynder curious about what might be so important.

"Well…" Spyro start to hesitate 'Damn it! not now, say it for fuck sake' thought Spyro before taking a deep breath.

"I love you"

**End Chapter 3**

**Astol: I hope you guys enjoyed so review and keep up with the suggestion.**

**Naruto's elements will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**My father is a dragon?!**

_Heaven-Kami's Palace_

Bosatsu appeared in front of Kami in a flash of golden light.

"Kami, why?!" she shouted at the queen of the gods.

Kami the Creator, the goddess of light and order, the regent of Heaven; She was a tall woman with long pure silver hair that flowed gracefully behind her back, her eyes were of a majestic sky blue and pupil-less, her fair skin was void of any imperfection.

She wears a long white dress with silver and blue lining with a sky blue transparent mantle.

"I did this because you interfered with a world that was out of your realm Kanzeon Bosatsu." Said Kami her face showing no sign of emotion

"I did what I had to do! I don't need any lesson from you!" shouted Bosatsu.

Kami was now stern looking "Is that so? I see how it is… you just wont stop, you are determined to protect him" Bosatsu nodded, suddenly Kami's frown turned into a smile "Okay, but I still have to punish you" added Kami as she pulled out whip made of lightning.

Bosatsu paled "Wait! Maybe we can talk about this-" but Bosatsu was cut short as Kami whipped at her, she dodged but winced at the sound of thunder coming from the whip as it touched the floor.

"We are not going to do that, you are no longer a child, now take you're punishment as the goddess you are." Said Kami as she wiped again and this time it did not miss and she kept lashing out at Bosatsu.

"HYAAAAAAAAAh!" Bosatsu's scream of pain echoed in the whole palace scaring every god and servant.

_Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower_

Once in front of The Hokage's office door Iruka leaved Ignitus to fend for himself.

Once inside of the office Ignitus found and old man working on tons of paperwork.

Ignitus sweat dropped at the amount of paper 'Damn! How can this much paper end up one desk?' he asked himself.

"Hello mister…" began Sarutobi.

"Ignitus Uzumaki" answered the fire guardian.

"Really! I was desperate to ever see you one day!" exclaimed the aged Hokage with what appeared to be joy; taking out a folder from his drawer, and took a document from the folder.

He showed it to Ignitus looked at it and read the underlined part of the document as Hiruzen told him.

_I Kushina Uzumaki declare that should I die or be any other way, shape or form unable to take care of my son, I leave the responsibility to raise him in the hands of my brother Ignitus Uzumaki or if he unable to take this responsibility to the Godparents of the child Tsunade Senju or Jiraiya. _

"This is exactly why I am here to take Naruto with me" Said Ignitus who then saw pink glowing later on the document 'K.B.? Kanzeon Bosatsu! I knew she planned everything but this much' Thought Ignitus.

"This is good, you know as soon as I found the document after Kushina's death I had to hid it to make sure no one could find it because it is the only way you can adopt Naruto legally, because the civilian council passed a bill under my nose to forbid the adoption of a jinchūriki" fumed Hiruzen.

"A jinchūriki?" asked Ignitus confused.

"Oh yes right you could not know about this, Naruto is the container for Nine tailed fox demon." explained Sarutobi.

"A container for a demon… now this explains the hostility of the villagers to Naruto" muttered Ignitus who internally fumed; how could they use a child- no, not just any child, _**his son **_as a container for a demon.

"Yes I'm sorry, here are the documents for the adoption, I already filled them up to make it fast, all you have to do is to sign them" stated Hiruzen handing the papers.

Ignitus signed the papers and the Hokage put his stamp on it.

"here is Naruto's inheritance to give him only when he is ready to control them, so tell me do you have any accommodation for tonight?" asked Hiruzen while handing a scroll with a five pointed star and the kanji for Death, life, holy, darkness, and infinite.

Ignitus was a bit confused but took it since it was important.

"No I will depart as soon as I have Naruto with me, he already suffered enough at the hands of the villager as it is" Replied the fire guardian with frown, not willing to stay in the village more than necessary.

Hiruzen lowered his head in sorrow. Naruto was like a grandson to him and he felt he failed the fourth and his wife, because now Naruto would most likely not become a shinobi of Konoha like his parents wanted, and it was his entire fault for not being firm enough to prevent the civilian council from getting to much power.

Ignitus left the office in deep thought 'I feel sorry for the Hokage, but I wont let any of my sons be hurt again. They already have been put through too much'

As he exited the tower he felt that he was watched.

"Come out, I know you are here"

Three ninja stepped out of the shadows; they were dressed as ANBUs but their masks were blank.

One of them choose to speak to Ignitus "You are not taking the jinchūriki away, weather you chose to stay in the village or to leave without him is up to you. But know that if you try to get out of the village with him-"

But Ignitus did not listen and cut the ninja in his sentence "Please don't try to impress me, these threats are empty and useless, overconfident as you are, you wont be able to win against me" stated Ignitus.

Immediately the three ninja lunged at him unsheathing their katanas, unimpressed Ignitus coated himself with fire and charged at them with a Comet dash.

The shinobis were taken aback, they never saw a jutsu like this one before, because who in his right set of mind would turn himself into a fireball. By the time they reacted it was too late and Ignitus collided head on with the one who spoke to him, who tried to draw his blade only for it to bounce of on the flames and then get burned and knocked out.

The remaining ninjas were now careful, because if the man in front of them could turn into a fireball without harming himself; it could only mean he had some sort of immunity to fire. This was bad for them because like most of Konoha's shinobi they used mostly Katon jutsu when it came to elemental attacks, this was due to the fact that two of Konoha's most influent clans have specialised in Katon jutsu: the Uchiha clan and the Sarutobi clan.

"What is happening there?"

They turned their head to see a real ANBU with a dog mask and grey gravity-defying hair. The situation could not be worst, first the opponent they fighting was stronger than expected and now they also had to deal with one of the Hokage's ANBU. They finally chose to take their teammate and flee.

Ignitus quickly started to run for the hospital hoping that nothing happened to Spyro, Cynder and Naruto, even if he was confident that there was nothing n this village that the purple dragon and the black dragoness could not handle.

"Hey! Why are you running?" asked the inu-ANBU.

"I'm must get back to the hospital these men are most likely going to go after Naruto" explained the fire guardian.

"I see let me help you then" said the ANBU who grabbed Ignitus shoulder and Shunshined.

_Meanwhile at the hospital_

Spyro could not believe it he had finally said it, but the question was would Cynder return the feeling? Was she still in love or did he wait too long.

At first Cynder looked surprised then a smile appeared on her face and she let out a small laugh. "At least you finally said it! I can't remember how many times I felt frustrated seeing you always wanting to, but not daring to say it"

"So does it mean you still love me?" asked Spyro blushing.

Cynder did not answer but instead wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him.

"Is it enough of an answer big boy?" replied Cynder with a smirk.

"Huh…yeah but what was what you just did now?" said Spyro confused about Cynder kissing him since dragons does not show love this way.

"Don't know some sort of instinct it must be part of this new form" answered Cynder sheepishly while trying to hide her blush.

"Well I like that, what about exploring this instinct a little more" added Spyro with a cocky smirk.

Then they heard a gasp, they looked around to see Naruto was awake. The blond had seen and heard everything and his face was now crimson, and all of a sudden he… fainted.

"No Naruto!" shouted Spyro worried about his brother.

"Oh he is so shy, that's really cute!" squealed Cynder.

Then suddenly something caught Spyro's and Cynder's attention, there was someone else in the room, and this someone was hiding. The dragons both glared at the wall as a shape appeared on it to finally reveal itself to be another ninja.

"I'm here for Naruto Uzumaki stand out of my way and everything will be alright for you" he said.

Before Cynder or Spyro could reply Eboshi entered the room.

"A member of the ROOT? I knew Danzo did not dissolve it as he was ordered to. You better get out of my sight while you are still in one piece; because it's been along time since I had some entertainment, so I can't guaranty your survival" Said Eboshi with a sadistic smirk.

The ROOT operative was now sweating, everyone in the village knew that even if she was a medic, Eboshi was just as sadistic as Anko; it's also widely known fact that she is the one that make the poisons and drugs used by the torture and Interrogation section.

"Still not gone okay I think I'm going to use this beauty" said Eboshi as she took a step toward the ninja taking out a small vial filled with crimson liquid sporting the number 07.

The ROOT operative was now pissing his pants knowing exactly what was inside the vial: it was Eboshi's favourite and most horrifying creation: poison number 07-Red Agony, a poison that was banned from being used outside of battle by the Hokage himself for it activate every pain receptor in the body of the victim and make he or she suffer till the heart gives out, giving one of the most painful death that you can imagine.

"Still there…well let's start the fun~" said Eboshi with a sickly sweet voice, her smirk widening into a terrifying smile and she let out a maniacal cackle.

The ROOT anbu could no longer take it and fainted terrorized and probably scared for life.

"What a wimp I'll bring him to Anko later so we can have our fun" said Eboshi pocketing the vial she turned around to see Cynder and Spyro terrified and hugging each other.

"Sorry if I scared you, it was not something I wanted to do" explained Eboshi with a nervous chuckle.

Then Ignitus entered the room with the Inu-ANBU following him.

"Hello Uzumaki-san, Kakashi how is it going?" asked Eboshi.

"Please Eboshi don't call me by name you know I'm on duty" Stated Kakashi jokingly.

"Oh please with that haircut of yours you don't fool anyone" replied Eboshi.

"Yeah right but is this man an Uzumaki?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes he is. He is there for Naruto" stated the medic.

"Well I guess it's a good thing" replied Kakashi.

Meanwhile Naruto was awake and was looking at Ignitus with a smile as if he knew who he was.

"Oh Naru-kun you are awake good, then here is someone that will take care for you from now on" explained Eboshi pointing at Ignitus.

"Well we will leave you" added Kakashi as he and Eboshi leaved the room.

"So… Naruto I have a lot to explain-" began Ignitus but Naruto cut him.

"You don't have to the crazy-goddess-lady and Kurama-onii-chan explained everything to me in my sleep"

"What?!" exclaimed the three dragons.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto was in what looked like a sewer except there was a giant cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal holding the door together._

_**"Hello kit I've been waiting for a long time"**__ came voice from inside the cage._

_Naruto looked inside of it and saw a nine tailed fox looking at him._

_"Are- are you the Kyuubi?" Asked Naruto scared out of his mind._

_**"No, I'm your magical genie of the stinking sewer!" **__said the fox trying to sound and look exaggeratedly cute and then he shouted __**"OF COURSE I AM THE FREAKING KYUUBI! Really do you know another nine tailed fox the size of a mountain kit?!" **_

_"Yes he is not really that bright" said Yami laughing at the fox's antics._

_"And you are?" asked Naruto._

_"Yami queen of Makai (world of demons), goddess of darkness and Chaos, co-creator of the world make your pick" she replied laughing her ass of again at sight of the boy gaping like a fish. _

_**"Kit close your mouth and listen Yami has a lot to explain" **__said Kyuubi_

_Yami then went on the explaining of what happened to Naruto before being Naruto and the favour Bosatsu was doing to him because of her promise._

_"…Do you understand?" asked Yami._

_"Yes I understand that I'm going to have a family thanks to you and Bosatsu and that I am a dragon" answered Naruto who could still not believing he was in front of a goddess and freaked out that his family and even himself are dragons._

_"Good but this is not all, you see even if life will be a bit better now that you have a family you will still have some trials to face. To help you I and other gods have choose to give you elements. From me you will get the element of hellish fire wish is basically the blue flames that my dark knight wield to kill the rogue demons, it has the property of being very effective against demons and beings like spirits or ghost that does not have a body, from Bosatsu you gained the element of crystal which is unable you to generate red crystals to heal your allies as well normal crystals for attack and defence, from Susanoo the god of storm you received the elements of wind and thunder, and finally Ryūjin has restored your primary element the Light" explained Yami _

_"Whoa thanks I don't know what to say" said Naruto._

_**"Well you should thank me to since without me you would not be able to us the hellish fire" **__added Kyuubi _

_Yami chuckled "Kurama is right without part of his yin energy in you, it would not be possible"_

_"Kurama?" asked Naruto_

_**"That's my true name Kyuubi is more of a title given by you flesh-bags" **__stated Kurama_

_"Then thank you Kurama-onii-chan for this and for saving me because I know that this voice in my head that helped me some times was you, and I suppose the healing factor is from you too isn't it?" said Naruto_

_**"Don't mention it kit"**__ replied the fox_

_-Flashback end-_

"Well at least I will be able to teach you something even if I am not sure if this hellish fire is working the same way as common fire" said Ignitus with a smile.

"Yup! I'll be training with you too onii-san" added Naruto looking at Spyro.

"Of course I did not even begin to train with the element of wind" replied Spyro with a smile.

"And I'll give you some tips to help, but right now we have to go back home" stated Cynder.

_Moments later at the portal_

"So are you ready Naruto?" asked Ignitus.

"I don't know" said Naruto looking nervously at the portal in front of him.

Spyro tried to cheer him up "Don't worry you are not alone anymore."

"He is right, you will see it does not even hurt just leave you bit confused but nothing to be afraid of" added Cynder.

Finally all four disappeared inside of the portal leaving Konoha.

Chapter End


	6. Chapter 5 New Beginning

**Astol: Hello guys here's the new chapter I hope you will enjoy it.**

Chapter 5

A new beginning

When Naruto exited the portal he found he could not stand on his legs, he was on all for and elt something weird on his back something that he could move he looked to see that he had wing on his backs and his skin was covered with scales.

'Yup definitely no longer human' thought Naruto as he looked at his reflection in a crystal.

He was a dragon without a doubt his eyes were orange much like Ignitus' his scale were pure white, his horn and underbelly looked like Spyro's, basically he looked like Spyro when Ignitus first encountered him except for the colour of his eyes and scales.

"Well at least one of my sons got something from me"

Naruto turned around to see a big reddish orange dragon with a purple dragon and a black dragoness.

'So that's what hey look like as dragons' thought Naruto.

"We will have all the time we need to explain whatever you want once we got back to Warfang" said Ignitus with a chuckle seeing that Naruto seemed curious about everything around him.

"Okay!" replied Naruto

It took hours to get back to Warfang since Naruto was not used to fly, but once they arrived the four dragons could not have expected what they saw. There was a cloud of smoke raising from Warfang it seemed like the City was under attack.

"The city! But what is happening!" exclaimed Spyro worried.

"Seems like the city is under attack, look there is a breach in the rampart" replied Cynder.

"Naruto you stay close to us!" said Ignitus.

"Okay dad" answered Naruto trying to keep up with the other dragons.

Once in the city Spyro and Cynder were met with a sight that they did not expect: here was the dragon they thought would never see again: Malefor.

The Dark master was there ravaging the city, they could see that Terrador, Volteer and Cyril were defeated and unconscious on the floor.

"Naruto you stay away, Spyro and Cynder, you follow me!" instructed Ignitus as the Two young dragon followed him and to fight Malefor. The fight was violent but no matter what attack was sent Malefor seemed to remain unaffected. Naruto was looking with horror as Spyro got hit by a beam of convexity.

'**This feeling…I know this power!' **exclaimed Kurama in Naruto's mind.

'What do you mean, you never been here before' replied Naruto.

'**The power I feel is not from this world, and I hope I'm wrong and it's not **_**them**_**, but if it's what I think it is, then it's more dangerous than Malefor himself, who seem to be a mere puppet, and it fear only two things' **explained Kurama.

'What are they?' asked Naruto panicked seeing that even if he got up Spyro was severely harmed.

'**It fear only Kami's and Yami's power, you have them as the elements of light and hellish fire'** replied Kurama.

'Then I have to help them!' thought Naruto with determination.

'**Okay I'll help you two force out the element of light, my yin energy should provoke a reaction of reject, but it will hurt a bit' added Kurama**

'Do it!' replied Naruto.

Naruto felt a sudden pain in his body then a multicoloured glowenveloped him he felt a power invading his body coursing through his vein as he soared in the sky and flied faster than he expected. Then he saw Spyro on the ground Malefor ready to strike him down. Naruto wanted to scream but instead of sound it was a bright beam of rainbow coloured light that came out, Malefor saw the incoming attack and retaliated with his convexity breath. The two attacks were now locked in a struggle with the convexity progressively overtaking the light.

'He is too strong! I need help' thought Naruto.

_Heaven-Kami's palace _

The Twin goddesses where watching the scene through a mirror.

"Sister this power coming from Malefor!" exclaimed Yami.

"Yes it is _their_ work, without a doubt" replied Kami deadly serious by now as she began to let her power flow out of her body as she concentrated it to focus on something or rather someone.

_Back in Warfang_

Naruto felt a sudden rush of power, it was impossible to control and Naruto would go so far as to say it was controlling him. But this power was welcome as it was now Naruto's attack that was overpowering Malefor's, The beam of light hit Malefor and provoked a flash that blinded everyone.

When the light finally deemed, instead of Malefor there on the ground was an unconscious dragon that was around Spyro and Cynder's age. Ignitus, Spyro and Cynder looked in confusion at Naruto for a bit then Hunter arrived.

"Well, well looks like you brought back an ally. Young but powerful" said the cheetah looking at Naruto.

"This is Naruto, my brother" explained Spyro with some pride.

"Taking down Malefor with a single hit is not something that anyone could do; I'm honoured to make your acquaintance Naruto"

Naruto smiled but he saw that Ignitus' eyes had grown stern. "Naruto what did I told you?"

"But dad you were in danger! What did you expect! that would just hide when you had no chance to win without my help!" replied Naruto.

"How did you knew that you could do that?after all you don't know much about your powers yet" asked Spyro.

"Well Kurama told me that Malefor was controlled by something" explained Naruto.

"Controlled? What in hell could control Malefor?" asked Cynder now worried that something could control a being as powerful as Malefor.

"Well I don't know Kurama just said 'They' he did not give a name" answered Naruto.

At this moment Kami appeared in a flash of golden light." I think this question deserve an answer, and it is my duty to deliver it"

"Whoa who are you?!" asked Spyro taken aback.

"I don't know but there is something similar between her and Yami, I think she is a goddess, and I would even bet she is Kami, the queen of the gods" said Naruto.

"A goddess?" muttered Hunter in confusion.

"You are quiet smart for your age. Yes I am Kami but my rank or what I am is not what matter now. Spyro, Cynder Malefor was just a pawn that belonged to _them. They _used the pain that invaded Malefor's heart when he was exiled to bring him to seal a pact with _them_, and then twisted his mind to make him a tool. They are the Dark Brethrens" said Kami.

"The Dark Brethrens…isn't it this legend that jiji told me" muttered Naruto.

"What legend?" asked Ignitus now curious about this.

"Well it's a legend about the beginning of the universe, from what jiji told me, when the world was very young ,beings formed of the most foul and purely evil nature and energy wandered the lands bringing unimaginable pain to the mortals, these demonic entities lured peoples into sealing pact with them promising whatever their victims wanted most. Little do the mortals who barter with them knew that this was nothing more than a ploy by the Brethren to gain powerful hosts to control and perform their will and fulfil their own goals. But one day the gods had enough declared war to the Dark Brethrens. In the end the gods won, Kami and Yami banned the Dark Brethrens from this world into a dark an distorted dimension" explained Naruto

"So they lured Malefor into sealing a pact and he was never in control?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, this dragon was an innocent all along, he is just a victim of the Brethrens that manipulated him and put fear into the heart of those around him to make sure he would be rejected at some point" stated Kami.

'He was like me…' thought both Naruto and Cynder with sorrow.

"This is why he has a second chance as well. The attack he received severed his connection to the Brethrens" explained Kami.

"I don't understand why these beings wanted to destroy our world?" inquired Hunter confused about the motives behind the destruction that threatened their World.

"The destruction of this world would have generated an incredible amount of energy , they would have consumed this energy and acquired the necessary strength to leave their prison. And I don't think they will give up I already feel their influence in the human world and this is the reason of my presence here. To foil their plans I need Naruto to be back to Konoha to become a ninja in the years to come to follow the destiny designed for him by Fate with some major changes" said Kami. as Ignitus stared at her.

"You want me to put my son in danger!" snarled Ignitus.

"You don't have much of a choice it is bigger than you or him, it is the destiny of an entire world that is at stake." Argued the queen of the gods.

"Why him? Why can't the gods do it themselves!" shouted the outraged fire guardian 'I failed my children once but it's not gonna happen twice'

"I understand your reaction but there are laws that have been created to protect the balance of the world, and they forbid us from interfering with the mortal plane it is a miracle that no disaster was produced by Bosastu's interference. So unless the Dark Brethrens themselves attack in person it must be a mortal that have to do it. But don't worry he does not have to do it alone… and believe me you don't have to worry everything will be alright" Explained Kami.

Ignitus nodded not liking this one bit but he did not have much choice.

"Then in four years Naruto should get back to the human world, the portal is open making the time in this world and in the other flow at the same pace" added Kami before leaving.

"Well at least we know that 'everything will be alright'" said Spyro.

They heard a groan and looked around to see it was Malefor who was awake.

"Where am I and… why the hell is there a second purple dragon?! Wait… I'm in Warfang! Is someone going to explain what the hell is happening here!" exclaimed the 'true' Malefor.

"Well looks like some explanation is in order" said Spyro.

"Sure this guy has not been conscious for… ten generations," replied Cynder.

_Heaven-Kami's palace_

"Sister are you sure everything is gonna be alright?" asked Yami.

"Yes I'm sure, even if I'm not sure of the details" replied Kami

"If you say so sis" said Yami

Kami gave a glance at the mirror to see Naruto smiling. 'Yes things will definitely be alright' thought Kami smiling to herself.

End Chapter

**Astol: this is all for now I hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
